An Incubus A Succubus
by Mormongoth
Summary: What if Tsukune was only half human? How would that effect his relationship with Kurumu. Due to popular demand is now an ongoing story of trying to find greater happiness.
1. An Incubus and a Succubus

Welcome true readers and newcomers alike. I'm back with a new story that came to me while I was watching the anime my second time through. I sat there wondering 'What would happen if an incubus and a succubus liked each other?' That's when the story hit me and I've been working on it for several months. Without further ado.

* * *

**An**** Incubus + ****A**** Succubus**

"Morning Tsukune!" A familiar voice came from behind. He turned just in time to see who it was before he was pummeled by a glomp from one of his female friends. The pink hair he saw made it clear that it was Moka the resident vampire who loved Tsukune or rather his blood at least.

"Morning Moka-san. You've had breakfast right?" He asked.

"Well…not really." She replied sheepishly.

"Alright, but only once today okay." He resigned. She started to lean in slowly and gently when he was suddenly a couple feet in front of her.

"You shouldn't drink his blood that often." Kurumu complained.

"It's alright. I gave her permission, and it's only once today." Tsukune explained with a warm smile. He gently putting his hands on her should and moved towards Moka. Kurumu and Moka just watched with a look of shock on their faces.

"That's quite unusual from him don't you think Kurumu?" A cold but friendly voice suddenly asked her from behind.

"Ahhhhh! Geez Shiraiyuki you can't just scare people like that. But you're right normally he wouldn't be able to stand up to us in such a kind, but assertive way." Kurumu pondered.

"I told you to call me Mizore." She said sending a chill from nowhere. Meanwhile Moka had already bitten, and finished sucking his blood.

"Sorry we're late it took Ruby a lot longer to get ready than we thought." A childish voice came from behind Moka. "Huh? What are you standing around for?"

"Sorry it's nothing you need to worry about Yukari." Kurumu laughed off. Yukari and Ruby weren't convinced for they wore an expression of worry and confusion on their faces.

"What's going on Tsukune?" Yukari asked him wanting to get to the bottom of this.

"It's just like Kurumu says, nothing to worry about." He replied looking into her eyes.

"You're right. It must be nothing. Let's go." She said in an almost monotone voice walking towards the school. Everyone turned a questioning eye towards Yukari except Kurumu who couldn't help but let a light gasp escape and stare at Tsukune. The gasp didn't go unnoticed by Mizore.

"What's going on Kurumu? You know something don't you?" She asked.

"Trust me when I say I'm not sure, but even if I was it would be against school rules to say and he should tell you anyway." She responded still staring as he walked off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

School started off like any other with the Newspaper Club pass out the local news, but it was different because they were finally able to stand up to the Public Safety Commission. It was rather popular considering most of the students had some input into it, and the great fox demon had finally 'realized his place'. Kurumu, however, was not as enthusiastic as she had been in earlier days, and didn't go unnoticed by anybody with half a brain.

"Kurumu can I talk to you alone for a moment?" Moka asked politely. Kurumu just nodded and walked off towards the now empty club room.

"What is it Moka?" Kurumu asked with jealousy seeping from her teeth.

"It's just that…" Moka trailed off.

"Just what?"

"Just that. Are you still angry at Tsukune and myself for not telling you he was a human?" Moka asked having the room fall silent. Kurumu couldn't help but start busting a gut at her question. "Hey, I'm asking a serious question here."

"Sorry it's just that, if that's what you're worried about, that's not as big as other issues you should worry about." She replied crying from the laughter.

"Then what is the matter with you?"

"Oh, should I really tell you? I mean do you really deserve to know?" She said pouring as much malice as she could into the questions.

"That's so mean Kurumu-chan."

"Sorry Moka, I'm satisfied now. You should actually be the first to know."

"Know what?"

"I don't think Tsukune's a human, at least not anymore."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's actually quite simple. You remember when you were still in the infirmary and we all kissed Tsukune?" Kurumu trailed off.

"Yeah, so?"

"Well I was so wrapped up in the moment; I couldn't hold my abilities back, so if he was all human he would've become completely subservient."

"But he isn't, right?"

"Yeah. I've only heard this, but when a succubus kisses another like her then the effect of the kiss is neutralized."

"How does that apply to Tsukune?"

"I've also only heard that when you get half a succubus you're abilities remain dormant until needed."

"What are you saying?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" Kurumu seethed. "Geez. Do you know what the opposite of a succubus is? It's an incubus, and I think Tsukune's half incubus."

"No way." Moka gasped. It just wasn't possible to have Tsukune her most precious friend be an incubus.

"Calm down it's only a theory. I have to confirm it though, but if it's true everything would fit." Kurumu explained. Without warning the bell rang, and both girls looked at the clock in the room and cursed, they had just missed homeroom and first period.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is just great a week long study session with that crazy Ririko-sensei." Kurumu complained out loud.

"Maybe you shouldn't have ditched class then." Yukari replied coldly.

"Don't be like that Yukari-chan. That's a little cold." Tsukune defended. "They must have had a good reason. Right Moka-san, Kurumu-chan?" He inquired turning with a reassuring smile on his face.

"Yeah." Moka said less than enthusiastic.

"R-Right." Kurumu stammered.

"What's wrong with you two? Ever since you got to class I've been feeling glares boring into the back of my head."

"Wh-what do you mean. N-Nothing's wrong." Moka jumped ten feet in the air.

"Actually could I talk to you later Tsukune?" Kurumu requested.

"Sure. Where?"

"By the bus stop, and I mean alone." She glared at the others. The heat from the glare was so intense that even Mizore couldn't even freeze her breath if she wanted to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I know I should be the one to do this and that's why I chose to do it, but why did it have to be an Incubus of all things? You must really hate me don't you?" Kurumu yelled toward the sky making all the bats and crows fly off into the sunset. "I mean if he is that means that we can't be together! Even if he accepts my love for him it'll be us against the whole world." She trailed off. "Who am I kidding he'll choose Moka anyway. Man that hurts even worse. You have got to hate me; there isn't any other explanation for my bad luck." A half an hour passed by and Tsukune was nowhere to be found.

"Sorry Kurumu-chan, but Nekonome-sensei wanted me for something." Tsukune apologized.

"Nekonome-sensei?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Flashback XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nekonome-sensei, can I talk to you about something?" Kurumu asked looking completely serious for once.

"Sure, what is it? Is it about Aono-kun?" She inquired with a smirk.

"How did you know?"

"Easy you and the others are always with him. I may not be on earth all the time, but love, true love is something I do know well." She said as Kurumu gasped. "Don't worry though, he hasn't realized or chosen yet, and nobody else has come to me to talk."

"That's good to know."

"So what's wrong with you and Aono-kun?"

"Nothing really."

"But that's the problem isn't it?"

"Yeah. I just can't keep on going strong forever. I have a limit too, it's just I can't show it to anyone, especially him."

"It's okay. One day you'll have to let him see if you truly love him. Do you need a shoulder?" Nekonome-sensei asked seeing as Kurumu looked like she was about to break down and drown the world.

"Do you mind?"

"Not at all." Kurumu couldn't help but jump into the open arms and break loose.

"Could you not tell anyone about this?" Kurumu asked after what seemed like hours.

"Not a soul."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX End Flashback XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She leaped when she heard that he had talked to Nekonome-sensei. _'Of all people to have talked to her, why did it have to be him? Geez, why do you and Murphy hate me so much?'_

"What did she want?" She asked sheepishly.

"Just wondering what was up with you today."

"And what did you tell her?"

"That I wasn't sure, but I was going to find out. Why?"

"Oh. No reason at all." She practically blurted out turning to face the crimson sunset that matched the ocean. "Anyway, the reason I asked you out here is that…" she trailed off.

"What?"

"Well it's kind of hard for me to say, but we need to know."

"Who's we, and know what?"

"We are everyone, and we need to know if my suspicion on being an Incubus is true." She forced out.

"Yes it's true. Apparently I am only half though and my abilities have been asleep since." He said giving an awkward smile. She gasped turning away from his eyes letting her head fall.

"Kurumu-chan?" He asked bringing his hand to her shoulder.

"Why?" She gritted through her teeth. "Why does this always seem to happen?" She asked defiantly turning to face him with more determination and passion than ever before. All he could do was gape in awe of this sight as she continued her rant. "You just had to be my exact opposite! Murphy and god must really hate me. I just can't take it anymore. Damn it!"

"I-I'm sorry Kurumu-chan, but I don't understand." He said turning to avert her gaze.

"It's not your fault. You see, you being an incubus you are charged with keeping your race from extinction, likewise with me as a succubus." She explained trying not to look at his eyes that could captivate her. "However incubi and succubae can't live together, because of what will happen. One will attempt dominance when giving birth, but they won't be able to, so the child will live in pain for years and then die due to the struggle within." She just couldn't keep talking without bursting out again. So why was she? "Also it's forbidden by the laws of both races."

"Kurumu-chan."

"That's why I hate this, because no matter how much I try and even if you return my feelings we can't be together. And knowing that hurts more than anything in the world." She continued with warm tears starting to trickle down her cheeks.

"Thank you Kurumu-chan." He said with a brilliantly warm smile and a reassuring hug to match.

"Tsukune."

"The scenery really is very beautiful, but you want to know something." He paused letting her wipe her tears on his jacket to look at him. "You right now are more beautiful than all the stars, the sun and the women in this world or the human world."

She dug her head deep into his shoulder saying in a muffled but stern voice, "Stop it. I don't know how much more of this I can take. I know you're being kind, but like I said we can't…" she was cut off by his hand bringing her face to his, and entering into an innocent, but passionate kiss. Kurumu was shocked and tried to force her mind to say 'no' but ultimately gave in and kissed him back with all her might. As much as they wished there wasn't they had to stop for air.

"Even if it's us against the world, I couldn't leave your side for anything. I love you Kurumu-chan."

"Tsukune. Me too, I love you too. I have since the time you saved me from Moka. But what about everyone else?"

"I couldn't decide between any of them, until you showed me the side of you that you were afraid to. None of them had done that yet, and I knew that when you did you were truly serious about loving me, and I realized I loved you back."

"Tsukune."

"Don't worry, we'll make it somehow."

"Tsukune."

"Kurumu-chan."

"Tsukune."

"Kurumu-chan."

"Tsukune."

"Kurumu-chan." They couldn't hold back any longer and as they reached for each other they drew each other into another kiss with the sunset halfway down and a wave crashing upon the cliffs.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. Questions, comments, anything but flames please review.


	2. An Incubus and Jealousy

Welcome true readers and newcomers alike, mormongoth here with your friendly neighborhood update. 4 things that need to be covered.

1. I'm not dead. It just takes me awhile to find the motivation.

2. It has come to my attention that my idea of the relationship between Incubi and Succubi may have been wrong. No offense to readers, but as a good author I have chosen to ignore it for this story.

3. This is not my best chapter, because I need a Beta Reader. Send applications to

4. I do not own anything in Rosario + Vampire.

* * *

**An Incubus and Jealousy**

The experience was so surreal and amazing; Kurumu couldn't help but deepen the kiss by sliding her tongue expertly into Tsukune's mouth. A little taken back by the action he struggled to keep up, but eventually found himself dominating over her.

Through this new turn of events Moka, who was hiding in the bushes, had to leap out and yell, "What the hell are you two doing?"

"Moka-san." Kurumu and Tsukune responded together. Staring at her for a moment they turned back at each other to see that they were still holding each other. Quickly they broke their hold and averted their gaze each redder than a tomato. This didn't go unnoticed by Moka holding a pouting face.

Tsukune couldn't help but not want to hurt Moka, and her pouting wasn't helping at all. "Uh, well...you see..." He started.

"I followed because I was worried and wanted to know what was wrong, but is this what you've been doing?" Moka asked frantically.

"It's not what..." Kurumu tried to say.

"Don't lie to me!" Moka yelled. Tears flooding down her face.

"It just happened. Honest." He retorted trying to calm her down.

"I...I want to believe you, but I...I just don't know." She cried. Turning around and lowering her head so they wouldn't see.

"Moka, I just needed confirmation." Kurumu stated moving towards Moka. Kurumu reached to put a comforting hand on Moka's shoulder, but was swatted away by her other hand.

"You dare touch me, you lowly succubus." A voice Kurumu and Tsukune had not heard in a while. "Didn't I tell you to 'Know your place.'?" Inner Moka was now awake and extremely perturbed at the turn of events. Moka's hair was now bleached perfectly snow white, her eyes a deep shade of crimson, and her daemonic aura was now off the charts.

"Wh...When did you transform?" An awe struck Kurumu managed to spit out.

"Don't you remember when we beat Ruby?" Inner Moka chuckled. "When the other Moka is in great emotional stress, she calls upon me and I gladly come to her aid."

"We don't have to do this Moka-san. We can talk." Tsukune plead.

"No. You both need to learn where you stand." Moka spat. She charged the unsuspecting girl with a killer intent that could be felt by even the least trained fighter. Kurumu raised her arms to guard the inevitable impact of a patented Moka kick. The next thing she knew she was 30 ft away into the trees, but what was surprising was that although her back hurt she didn't feel any pain in the front were Moka kicked her. Even more surprising than that was Tsukune was on top of her with a couple bruises, scratches, and some blood dripping down his arm.

"Tsukune." Kurumu whispered, tears starting to well up.

"I'll...be fine...Kurumu-chan." He assured her trying to catch his breath. It took a couple seconds, but he was finally able to stand and turn to face a less than amused Moka walking slowly towards them both.

"Why did you do that? That was meant for her." Moka inquired.

"I can't let you hurt her." Tsukune pronounced.

"If you stand in my way, I can't guarantee what happens." Moka conceded dropping into attack position hoping he would back down.

"Then do what you will, but don't involve Kurumu-chan. This was because of me, so punish me if you want. This is where I stand." He replied the conviction in his voice thick. Startled Inner Moka dropped her guard and looked completely dumbfounded, while Kurumu couldn't help but stare with a slight blush across her cheeks. Moka's aura suddenly subsided as quickly as it had come, she turned around making sure they couldn't see her face; her bleached white hair now darkening to her normal shade of pink.

"Moka-san. Are you ok?" Tsukune asked out of worry. This was not like either Moka's, and he didn't like where it was going. He stepped towards her and reached out his hand to place it on her shoulder for comfort, but was quickly swatted away.

"Don't come near me again." Moka seethed through her teeth. She stormed off, tears streaming down her face.

"We will always be your friends Moka." Tsukune declared with a smile. Moka just burst off leaving Tsukune and Kurumu alone, the pangs of guilt welling up inside both of them.

"What's going to happen with the others, I wonder?" Kurumu asked breaking the silence.

"I don't know. But it can't possibly be as bad." Tsukune sighed.

"You think so?" She interjected.

"Moka-san was the most powerful, and forgiving of us all. For her to go to such an extreme means a lot."He replied reassuringly.

"That last part's kind of what I'm afraid of." She worriedly stated.

"I'll be right there with you. I always will be." He declared pulling her up from the ground and bringing her into a reassuring hug. She tried desperately to fight back the tears that were demanding to be shed, but she just couldn't help it. She could feel there heat as they flooded down her face, after all she had just injured her best friend in a way that may never be forgiven.

"It's getting kind of late. Let's head back." He said.

"We'll talk to the others tomorrow." She declared.

"Morning Tsukune!" Kurumu yelled. The morning started off almost like any other day, except for the fact that Moka was nowhere to be seen. It was no surprise to Tsukune or Kurumu, but to Yukari and Mizore it was a huge shock to not see the pink haired, up-beat vampire trying to get a quick snack in the morning.

"Get off him you large breasted temptress." Mizore calmly said placing an ice kunai in between her eyes. "Come on Tsukune. We can be alone now since Moka's not around." She stated clinging to his arm.

"Back off you stalker. Tsukune's mine." Kurumu threatened sliding her tail around the snow woman's neck.

"Enough you two." Yukari sighed dropping three water basins on everybody's head, including Tsukune's. "Sorry Tsukune. I'm just so used to Moka being here I did that on accident." She apologized profusely.

"Yes, I have been wondering about that. Where is Moka?" Mizore inquired.

"About that. We actually had a fight yesterday, and we might not see her for a while." Tsukune reluctantly answered.

"What was the fight about? It must have been serious, since you look hurt." Yukari asked.

"I should explain this." Kurumu interjected. Both girls turned and stared intently. "It was actually a fight between the three of us. Tsukune he..." She found the words so hard to say. She felt as though her words were caught in her throat, and it hurt to utter them. "He confessed to me and then...we kissed." Silence followed as the others just stared.

"Is this true, Tsukune?" Mizore asked hoping that it wasn't true. "She forced you to say that. You wouldn't do that would you?" Tears were starting to form.

"I'm sorry, but it's true." He grudgingly replied.

"Why? Why did you choose her? Didn't we love you too?" The lavender haired beauty questioned letting the tears fall and turn to ice crystals.

"She showed me a side I'd never seen before, and that's when I knew I was in love. We were already so much alike." He explained. "You've have said that and I do believe you. I just can't return the feelings the same way. Yukari you've always been like a little sister to me, and you always will."

"Aren't we alike as well?" She asked.

"Yes, we are, but..." He tried to explain.

"Then what about your feelings for me. Were you just toying with us?" She cut him off.

"No, of course not. You're someone who helped me see that people can change. You are an inspiration for me." He declared.

"I...I have to think about this for a while." She stammered.

"I want you both to know that you are still my friends, no matter what." He smiled. With that Mizore ran up a head without another word.

"Don't worry Tsukune." Yukari chimed in. "I'll make sure Moka-san, and Mizore-san are all right."

"Aren't you bothered by this Yukari-chan?" Kurumu inquired.

"I'd be lying if I said it didn't, but I also figured this would happen just with Moka-san." Yukari replied.

"Thank you Yukari-chan." He said. Yukari then made a desperate sprint to follow Mizore to help console her on behalf of her friends. "Well that could have gone better." Tsukune conceited.

"It could have gone worse." Kurumu replied.

"You think Mizore-chan will be back?"He questioned.

"She's got a level head, usually. And she's got Yukari-chan to console her." The azure haired vixen answered.

* * *

Read, Review (no flames), and send applications for Beta Readers.


	3. An Incubus and Reassurances

Hi all. I know it's been a while again, but this time it's sort of worth the wait this chapter is longer than the others. Two things before we get underway.

1. I may have come off a little rude at the begining of the last chapter, it's just that I was unaware of the circumstances for Incubi at the time so I would've had to rewrite the whole first chapter again. So sorry.

2. A few of the reviews have suggested an answer to the stories problem, and while plausible I feel it would make the cast OOC. The thought being to make a Harem, biggest problem being is that NONE of the characters in the anime or manga would ever allow that to happen, and they made that fact known often.

Now that that's out of the way onwards and upwards. I DON'T own Rosario + Vampire or anything of it's nature. The idea is mine all mine.

* * *

Eyes could be felt upon both Kurumu and Tsukune as they walked down the hall towards class which was about to start in a few minutes. Eyes that exuded jealousy, anger, resentment, curiosity, and indifference were all aimed mostly at Tsukune, but a little Kurumu's way as well. Kurumu, even though she was used to being stared at, was putting on a different face as this time it was different, this time she had a boyfriend. Her thought process was something like, _'Is this really happening? This isn't a dream is it? Yahoo I'm so happy right now.'_ Tsukune, who didn't know how to handle this at all, was just putting on a weak smile hoping that things wouldn't get ugly, or at least to ugly. His thought process was a little different, _'Is this really happening? Is this really all right? I seem to be hurting so many people just by making one choice. Did I make the right choice?'_

As they both entered the class with a few minutes to spare they both noticed that Moka, and Mizore weren't there.

"Hey is something wrong Tsukune?" She tenderly asked.

"Huh? Why do you say that?" He quickly asked back.

"You just seem a little out of it after our encounter this morning." She responded.

"I'm okay really." He assured her with what was obviously a fake laugh. She wanted him to tell her what was wrong, but before she could retort the bell started to ring. She was going to have to talk to him at lunch.

Contrary to popular belief, Kurumu was actually a very kind person to the other girls and had already surmised that the recent events were weighing down heavily on Tsukune's mind. It was the same with her it just took her a little while longer, because this is what she had always wanted, and now that it was here, she needed to process it.

As the lesson trudged onward, neither he nor she were paying any attention to the lesson, time seemed to slow to a crawl. She wanted desperately to comfort her boyfriend, that's just what a girlfriend was there for, especially now of all times. He was an exceptionally kind and thoughtful person, and she knew that it just killed him to see his friends suffer on his behalf. He could take most any pain, but the thought of him being the cause of it was too much for him to handle, at least alone.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity of waiting, the bell finally rang for lunch, but as quick as she was he was gone before her. She tried to chase to chase after him through the hoard of students; they were so thick and fast it was like trying to swim upstream through them all. Although she had lost him she knew that there were only two places he would've gone to be alone.

"Where do you think you're going?" An icy voice questioned.

"I'm going to find Tsukune, he seems out of it Mizore." She answered.

"Not until you fight me." The snow woman declared. "You and I have a score to settle, and we finish this after school."

"I don't want to fight you. You're my friend." Kurumu pleaded.

"Friend? You went behind our backs and to Tsukune as your own, and you didn't think we would care? You really are stupid aren't you?" Mizore spat back at her.

"I…I uh…" Kurumu struggled to find the words, but none came out.

"That's what I thought. If you can't make an argument then meet me in the woods after school." Mizore demanded as she turned and left Kurumu there to compose her thoughts.

"I wonder what I should do." Tsukune asked to nobody; leaning over the railing on the roof feeling the breeze in his hair. "I don't want to hurt everyone, but I can't deny that I love Kurumu-chan. Is this the right thing to do?"

"Well I know you're not really asking my opinion," Gin said stepping out from behind the doorway. "But the only wrong thing to do is deny what you want."

"What are you doing here Gin-Senpai?" Tsukune inquired.

"What? Can't a senior help his junior, especially if he's in the same club?" Gin replied with his usual grin.

"But what do you know about relationships?" Tsukune responded coldly.

"Okay, I'll admit, I don't have the best track record with women, but I do know a thing or two about love." Gin said raising his arms in defeat. "Look if you love the woman then shouldn't that be enough?" He walked over to where Tsukune was standing and leaned his back to the railing.

"Yeah, but what about everyone I'm hurting in the process?" Tsukune sighed.

"Believe it or not it's infinitely better than the alternative." Gin replied.

"Huh?"

"Well let's say that you knew all this, but decided not to tell them that you made your choice; you'd be lying to them and indirectly playing with all their hearts." Gin explained. "And when they found out that you had known for all this time they wouldn't be able to trust you." Tsukune looked down absorbing all of what was said. "Simply put," Gin continued "sometimes you have to be blunt and choose the lesser of two evils."

"Even still it doesn't make it easier." Tsukune sighed.

"You actually have a bigger problem here." Gin stated opening one eye towards Tsukune.

"What's that?" He asked skeptically.

"Kurumu. You know she's really worried about you. It shows like a bright neon sign on your back." Gin sighed. "You still got a lot to learn about her. Ah well, as long as you understand it I can tell Yukari to stop nagging me." He walked towards the door and left with a wave, not even turning around.

Tsukune couldn't believe it, how could he have been so stupid to have ignored it. He just couldn't stand it, he hated that he was hurting everyone around him, but it was worse that he was hurting the one he loved. He had to make it up to her and stop worrying about everyone else and focus on what was most important, but she was acting weird since they got back from lunch. She had an even more worried look on her face, but when he asked about it she told him that it was nothing and that she would deal with it.

Class finally let out, but she seemed to vanish in the time it took him to find and collect his books. He started to search for her, but couldn't find that signature light azure hair in a ponytail anywhere. That wasn't going to stop him though, as he almost had to push his way through the crowds. There were only a few places on campus she would be, but to his dismay she wasn't on the roof, or the clubroom.

As he was working on his next stop, the dorms, Yukari came rushing towards him yelling, "Tsukune! We have a big problem!"

"What is it Yukari?" He inquired bracing for the worst.

"It's Mizore; I heard that she challenged Kurumu. I don't want to think what she's capable of right now." She pleaded the hot tears welling up in her eyes.

"We've got to find them, but where could they be?" He asked trying to organize his thoughts.

"How about the bus station? That's where I'd go." Gin replied stepping out from behind a tree.

"Thanks Gin." Tsukune expressed. "Come on Yukari grab my hand."

"Why?" She questioned.

"That's right I haven't told you. Actually it would probably be better to show you." He responded stretching out his hand with a gentle smile. She grabbed his hand and the moment she did she flinched slightly as a large gust of wind suddenly came. She could feel herself being lifted off the ground, and found the courage to open her eyes.

She could see the trees underneath her and the school getting farther away. She looked up and gasped as she saw Tsukune holding her hand tightly, but he had wings coming out of his back as well as a tail. They looked almost like Kurumu's, but his were bigger and a dark shade of green.

"You're…you're a…" She stammered in disbelief.

"I'm actually only half a monster; the other half is still human." He explained.

"But what kind are you? You look like Kurumu transformed, but different." She observed.

"You're close. She's a Succubus while I'm the opposite of her, I'm an Incubus." He smiled weakly. They didn't have any more time for an explanation as they heard the moan of trees being hit as well as seeing a good sized dust cloud appear. "Hold on we're landing." He called out as they began their descent.

Mizore lead the way to where they wouldn't bother anybody, an uncharacteristic scowl was evident on her face. Kurumu, whom was following right behind her, was also wearing the same uncharacteristic scowl on her face. Even though she was determined to win and prove that her love for Tsukune was stronger, she knew that no matter the outcome she would lose one way or another.

"You sure you want to do this?" She questioned.

"Why? Getting cold feet?" Mizore responded with some bad humor.

"Of course not. I just don't see either outcome going well for me." Kurumu shot back.

"Explain." Mizore demanded.

"Either I lose and you'll never accept that you lost to me in love, or I win and we drive the wedge even further between us." Kurumu explained. While she had never been a genius or very clever, relationships were her area of expertise.

"Stop stalling and get on with it." Mizore pronounced. The air suddenly dropped several degrees taking Kurumu back a bit; Mizore had been holding back that much anger and power. But Kurumu quickly regained her composure just in time to dodge into the air from Mizore's ice claws. Kurumu responded by lengthening her nails as well, if she wanted a close quarters fight, she was going to get one. She quickly descended building up the speed and danger of her attack.

They both knew that if either of them made the slightest mistake, they could kill one another and while it seemed Mizore was out for blood neither of them were killers. The dive bomb attack was deflected into the ground as Mizore jumped back dodging the shockwave. Some nearby trees moaned as the fell over from the impact and a dust cloud appeared. Rather than waiting for the dust to settle Mizore shifted from her ice claws to shooting shard's of ice into the cloud preferring to go on an offensive position instead of defensive. She couldn't hear any screams of pain or sounds of ice hitting flesh and that worried her more than a bit.

"Mizore!" A familiar male voice could be heard, but what was odd was that it was coming from overhead. She looked up, and to her surprise Tsukune carrying Yukari could be seen overhead.

"What's going on? How are you flying?" She asked in awe, then realizing that she was still fighting Kurumu. However she was too late, Kurumu had made a dash outside the cloud and closed the gap with great speed. Her eye's met Mizore's and suddenly the fallen trees stood up and started moving towards Mizore, the branches reaching to grab her. Then the world went dark.

Mizore's eyes slowly opened to see the sky was darker than when she lost consciousness during Kurumu's illusion. She sighed as she sat up, she let her guard down and she had paid for it, but a loss was a loss.

"Oh you're awake. Are you feeling okay?" Kurumu asked concerned.

"I'm fine except that I lost to someone like you." Mizore spat.

"Now that's not nice. I thought Kurumu was your friend?" Tsukune interjected.

"What kind of friend doesn't care that she just backstabbed us. That's not a friend." Mizore viciously cried. A sudden slap to the face from Kurumu grabbed her attention.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You know me better than that. I was agonizing all day about the choice that I made and not all of it was about you. Moka, Yukari, and Ruby were all on my mind, and most of it being 'Did I do the right thing? Is it okay for me to be with Tsukune?'" Kurumu assaulted. "I know you're hurting, and I won't say that I understand because I don't. I've never had to deal with rejection, but you aren't the only one who's hurting hell I'm supposed to fine but I hurt for all of my friends."

"She's right Mizore. It's just like when we met, and I couldn't return your feelings at that time. I so wanted to be your friend, and I felt so bad that I went to find you and apologize for what I'd done. So please continue to be our friend." Tsukune emphasized with a smile.

"Geez, all of you are such saps. But that's why I love you." Mizore smiled. "Though I'm a little upset that you've been keeping a secret like that from me Tsukune."

"Huh? Oh, well it's not that I didn't want to tell you it's just that there was never a good time to do it." He explained.

"To make amends for that why don't you start with what you are." She negotiated.

"Alright," He sighed, "For starters I'm an Incubus. I only found out a day ago, actually Kurumu figured it out, and so far you three are the only ones that know the truth."

"But I thought you were human?" Yukari inquired.

"I'm half human actually. Though it appears that my Incubi side was dormant and just needed a trigger to awaken it." He retorted.

"So you're an Incubus, whose dating a Succubus? How does that work?" Mizore asked eagerly.

"It's complicated, let's just leave it at that." Kurumu quickly stated not wanting to go into the details. "Well it's getting late we should head back to the dorms."

"Hey Kurumu can I talk to you for a bit?" Tsukune asked. The night sky had just begun to show itself in earnest, when they reached the girls dorms. The temperature had been dropping pretty steadily for the past few minutes.

"We want to hear some details of how this thing got started, so don't take too long." Mizore said as she and Yukari went into the building.

"What's up?" Kurumu questioned.

"I want to apologize for today. I worried you a lot didn't I?" He bowed. "I just didn't want you to have to shoulder that burden."

"I should be thanking you really. The way you backed me up when I scolded Mizore meant a lot to me." She smiled, but quickly became an upset look as she continued. "But don't worry me like that again, I mean we're a couple now and you can count on me to help even if it's just a little." She looked at him and resumed her smile.

"You know when I first started going here to Youkai Academy, I came to appreciate the beauty of the stars even more. They were so far away, but still a part of me as well. It was like how I was with all the monsters here. I would never truly fit in, and yet life didn't seem that different." He reminisced.

"I didn't know that." She voiced gently.

"Now I think that way still, but I also think that they pale in comparison to someone like you." He wooed.

"Why are you so good to me?" She asked with a smile.

"Simple, because I love you." He blushed profusely.

"I love you too, you know." She responded turning just as crimson as he was. "Well this is good night." He stepped up to her and grabbed her chin between his thumb and first finger, leaned down and kissed her ever so gently. She was caught completely by surprise and the sensation of his lips pressing against hers in such a loving way, quickly made her melt away.

* * *

Keep sending me reviews. I haven't died or given up yet. No flames please.

The search for a beta reader is still ongoing, I haven't even got one offer yet so if you're interested send me an e-mail.

An Incubus and Reassurance


End file.
